


Not Anymore

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hospital, Ryan Dalius being hella sad, Ryan universe hopping again, Season 4 Spoilers, Written because screw the end of s4, no beta we die like men, sad boi story, written from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: He must have dozed off in the ship’s cargo bay, after the adrenaline from all of the shit with Dr.Ecobar wore off. After seeing his boyfriend turned into some sort of murderous machine. Watching his - Dr.Urvidian - Horace - His dad, die, without being able to do anything about it.But when he woke up, instead of the ship as he was expecting to see, it was the stations’ infirmary, in better shape than he’d seen in years.Hovering above him as he groggily opened his eyes was Dr.Urvidian, very much alive. Commander Maddox was next to him, leaning over, eyes full of concern--Set after the ending of S4 - but written a few months after I finished the pod so sorry if there are some mistakes, I didn't 100% remember the ending lol
Relationships: Ryan Dalius & Horace Urvidian, Ryan Dalius/David Maddox (implied)
Kudos: 3





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> prompt "You don't get to do this to me. Not anymore" from @rhodee (https://rhodee.tumblr.com/post/632341042386124800/) on tumblr

He must have dozed off in the ship’s cargo bay, after the adrenaline from all of the shit with Dr.Ecobar wore off. After seeing his boyfriend turned into some sort of murderous machine. Watching his - Dr.Urvidian - Horace - His dad, _die_ , without being able to do anything about it.

But when he woke up, instead of the ship as he was expecting to see, it was the stations’ infirmary, in better shape than he’d seen in years. Hovering above him as he groggily opened his eyes was Dr.Urvidian, _very much alive._ Commander Maddox was next to him, leaning over, eyes full of concern. 

Ryan didn’t know what was happening. Urvidian couldn’t be here, they had had to leave him, dead in Ecobar’s ship. David looked, normal, better, the wires left protruding out of his skin miraculously absent.

He quickly sat up, fighting against Urvidian who was trying to hold him down. 

“Dr.Dalius please, settle down-” 

“No! Stop! This isn’t - No!” 

“Ryan, you need to calm down, you managed to catch Galfridian flu, you’ve been out for a day,” Maddox said, his words falling on deaf ears. Ryan had seen too much. None of this could be real. 

“This can’t be,” He yelled, turning to Maddox, “You-you had wires, you were cold and _mechanical_. And _you_ ,” He looked straight at Urvidian. “You’re dead.” 

The doctor and commander just looked confused. 

“Ryan that’s just the fever talking. I am - despite all odds - not dead, and your boyfriend certainly isn’t a robot.” 

Ryan stopped fighting, letting Dr.Urvidian lay him back down as he stared up at the bright lights of the hospital room. 

He scrunched his face, bringing one arm up to rub his eyes.   
It began to click in his frazzled mind. He wasn’t on _his_ eos 10 anymore. This was a different place. Different universe.

Again.

“Why are you doing this!” He yelled dejectedly, to whatever power could be listening. “Why do you _keep doing this_?! You have no _right_ to do this.” 

David got up, laying a supportive hand on his arm. 

“Is this some sort of game? Destroying me. So many universes. So many timelines. I get no say in the matter.” 

He turned his head to look at Urvidian, his eyes welling up. 

“I just watched you die. I’ve lost both my fathers. I just can’t let that go. I won’t.” 

He turned back to the ceiling.

“You don’t get to do this to me. Not anymore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I've been sitting on that one since December and thought wth today. I know its probably a little messy and my recollection of events wrong, but I really liked the concept. Thank you so much for reading and as always I'm fine with concrit as long as you're polite! 
> 
> tumblr - @readingwriter92


End file.
